The Blades of Jade
by The elf from Alagesia
Summary: This is a story of the mysterious murder Jack the Ripper. This new twist on the story combines history with the supernatural. Demons and angel elects battle over the fate of humans. The humans are oblivious while all but the chosen and a select few know whats really occurring. Please comment and don't be to mean. Oh and I will answer any questions and thank reviewers.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**August 31, 1888 Whitechapel, England: **

**As I step out of my client's home the cool night air pierces through my threadbare dress. The early morning fog thin and mysterious covers the London sky. Many houses line the road. They are short and worn down. Nothing held the beauty of the Victorian era as it was in East London. The ground was damp from the recent storm and the moon's pale glow reflected off the cobblestone. I shuffled my feet in a quick motion hoping to get out of the cold. The streetlights flicker like fireflies and water soaked through my old shoes. I pull my new bonnet around my ears bewildered by the sudden oncoming of a fall chill. The streets are empty but I hope someone would see me. After all a few more coins would not do me any harm. After receiving a good nights pay. I planned to go home and rest for my work was at night. Then when I turned a corner I saw a strange man. He was tall and muscular but seemed out of place. He wore a suit that was not worn in the west side of London and was a bit on edge when I saw him, but I thought I'd approach him and ask him his intent. As I got closer I started to see how beautiful this man was. It looked as though the closer I got to him my wants and desires morphed in to this mysterious man. One look into his eyes and I fell in to a pit of desperation. I felt entranced and the cold no longer bothered me. . His eyes seemed to show an interest in me and he drew me towards him with only a glance. When I reached his side of the street I tried to make small talk. When he did not respond a bit of confusion came upon me. The more I stared at him the more inhuman he looked. He looked like all my fantasies had formed this beautiful creature. This look entranced me to a point where all thought left me and I followed him into the corner house at Buck Row. **

** It was run down and had no possessions and but I would not realize that I was in a strangers home later. When we reached the bedroom he raped his beautiful arms around me and it felt as though I was in another dimension. Reality no longer existed as he kissed me passionately. That soon changed when I happened to look down and see the long thin knife stuck in his boot. His hand slowly reached toward it but I stood up fast and backed up towards the door. Stupid, How could I have been so careless? I tried to open the door only to find it locked. The man rose and blocked the window, the only other exit. Then I watched him change. This man was not human as I suspected but instead of an angle his expression changed to that of a child of Hell's. As his skin melted away the man turned into a demon. His skin was red and translucent. Fire seemed to run in his protruding veins. Muscles rippled over his arms and legs. His fingers transformed to claws and black torn wings tore through his shirt. He pulled two amputees knives out of what remained of his boot and he stood there staring at me. The shock of this threat rendered me speechless. He then addressed me,**

" **Child of the night you are as dirty as me, the dirty ones should be purified by the flames of hell."**

**I wanted to scream or try to defend myself but the chill in the room made me feel frozen like a statue. The next thing I knew I saw a shimmer of light and he was directly in front of me. He raised the blade in his left hand and kept the right one in a defensive position. Then he brought the blade up to my neck and sliced it open. I then felt weightless, as my soul seemed to expel itself from my body through the wound. Before I departed from this earth I saw the demon slice open my abdomen and remove two organs and consume them. He then dragged my body out into a small ally way and disappeared through a portal of flames leaving behind a pile of ash. That was the last of my memories.**


	2. Chapter1

Chapter 1

LOCAL PROSTITUTE FOUND BRUTALY MURDERED IN BUCKS ROW

1888, November

BY: Edward Whistler

An investigation has begun for the mysterious murder after he killed 42-year-old prostitute, Polly Nickels after she was found on Friday November 13th in a small ally way in Bucks Row. Her body was discovered twenty minuets after she had died by a traveling merchant. She was said to of had been cut with a knife through her neck and abdomen and she seemed to be missing some internal organs. Her bowls were bursting from her wound as if someone had reached a hand inside of her. We believe that she approached the murder to try and get him to pay for her "services" but he overpowered her, raped her and then murdered her. The authorities are still looking for this murder and if you know of any information that could help find this killer the authorities know for a cash award.

My father stood over me after he dropped the article on my lap. The newly printed-paper felt warm in my hands and smelled like drying ink. I knew this story was my father's big break he had been hoping for but it seemed so bland. The stories that made the front page were exciting and had a preppy sound to them, but my father had a professional writing style that always got him writing police reports or obituaries. His story made the second page today and he was overjoyed to see it there.

"Second page today, first page tomorrow," He remarked always making things positive. That's what I always liked and hated about my dad. He never saw the negative side of life and refused to talk about it. He almost seemed too happy. Funny how the happy man is the onecharged with writing about crimes and death. As I start to adjust my prosthetic leg to stand my father stops me.

" Son, can you not look at things in a good way, it's been three years since the accident and your still moping around like it happened yesterday."

As I grabbed my cane and stood I said, " Its terrible being stuck in a job with my father and being held back by a disability. You don't understand. I wanted to be in the army as long as I could remember but the accident ruined all that I have ever hoped and worked for."

" You need to look for something new to focus your life on and stop being the sorry chap all the time. You will never amount to anything if all you do is mope around and give up on life. So you can't do what you always wanted to do look for new adventures and explore new things. That's the meaning of life. Only through trial and error can you find where you belong."

" I have done nothing to deserve this, there was no trial opportunity. I had no chance to even try. The army does not accept cripples."

" No it dose not but neither do most other places you should be happy with what you have."

Irritated I got up and began my paper route. The air was thick and smoggy yet this was normal for this time of year. The breeze swept with it the smell of an upcoming storm. The busy streets were packed with people, hurrying along to start their day's work. Women pass by quickly, dragging their children along; Men of each social class move quickly along to their places of employment. The day seemed like any other and I had absolutely no reason to suspect anything.

But that's not how life works.

As I was moving through the mass of people, I was yanked back by a hand that somehow grabbed my shoulder. I stumbled into a dark ally way, only to be greeted with the sight of a green riders' hooded masked figure. The thick gloves were the last things I saw, as the world blacked out, and I hit the cobblestone pavement.

Authors Note: Thanks to all the support and reviews. I would especially like to thank MarkTheTinyGiraffe who helped me end this chapter and edited my work. Please comment and enjoy my story. -Eliza


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The boy's head hit the ground violently; thus the impact knocked him out cold.

Perfect.

I lugged his body – with difficulty – Around the corner and propped him in a somewhat sitting position behind the bank. It was a good thing that no humans wondered behind this building, there was nothing here that would be of any meaning to them, anyway.

Right next to us is an old hotel complex that had been shut down for at least ten years. There are no roads that pass trough, and there was a gate positioned behind the building that blocked off any easy escape routes.

I made him sit up right and began my search. His cane was the first thing I examined; it had the capability to be a weapon, so this cane should be checked exceptionally well.

The hilt held a small fake jade jewel and the metal piece connecting it to the wood appeared to be in the shape of a dragon. The wooden part was panted sliver and had many foreign glyphs engraved into the side.

I was surprised to find it was lightweight, meaning there was no possibility of a concealed weapon, even though it was quite clear that the cane was solid on the inside. It looked worn, like it was heavily relied on, but it seemed to have been only in use for about three or four years.

Tossing it aside the next thing I searched was his bag.

Within was the morning's newspaper. To my surprise, my failed mission was the headline. I clenched my fists in anger and the paper crumpled and creaked.

The others would soon discover my mistake and reassign me. And, I will not let that happen.

Exterminating Hell's children was the job I was best suited for and I could not stand to be in some other boring employment.

And even if it may seem odd, I love the human world. The new age of humans was a mystery to be explored.

And who better do it, than me?

The rest of his bag consisted of some papers, a set of keys, a piece of charcoal, a bag of loose change, and a tattered notebook.

The bag seemed older than the notebook and looked as though it had had many owners. A perfect hand-me-down, I suppose.

I grabbed the notebook and began to flip through the pages. They danced with different sketches that were so realistic they could have been mistaken for photos; Men in military suits covered in blood; women and children with looks of despair; storms completely destroying a small town.

All of these scenes were things that were never to be captured in a photo, making them all the more remarkable and beautiful.

The last page held the exact sketch I was looking for. There was my target. One side of the face was a handsome human who looked different to every person. Even though it was captured on paper, it took to form all the qualities I liked most. The hair seemed to shorten up and curl in to brown locks; light stubble formed in the left half of the face. The left eye turned ice blue.

But the right half of the face showed the demon's true form. Red translucent skin showed the fire burning within him, the silver hair was long and greasy, his eye glowed bright yellow; yet his face still kept some beautiful qualities, like his elfish grin and those calm eyes.

I ripped the page out quickly and stuffed it into my corset that was on the outer layer of my dress. I threw back my hood and ran my fingers through my short pixy like brown curls.

Unintentionally, I found myself examining the man I had just saved. He looked so similar to the man in the sketch it scared me.

It was as if he and my killer were related. His brown curls surrounded most of his face and he had light stubble. His eyes were closed, but he seemed calm, with the dark circles presided under them from lack of sleep like most of the chosen. His nose was small and round, his lips were thick and a deep red.

A small scar ran from the left side of his bottom lip to his chin.

I loved to look at humans; mainly because their flaws and scars are what make them beautiful. His clothes were freshly pressed and he looked as if he was from the upper class, yet due to the quality they were in, it seems he is in the lower part of the upper class.

One leg was at such a strange angle; I wouldn't be surprised if it is severely broken. Curiously, I pulled up his pant leg, only to see that it was not a real leg at all. It is a prosthetic.

The boy let out a groan, meaning he would soon awaken. I quickly threw his belongings haphazardly next to him and turned around to run off; when I felt a slight pull on my cloak. Out of panic I quickly unfastened the broach form my neck and jumped the fence.

I ran until I reached the portal. Its swirling purple and black mist was slowly beginning to concave into its self as I dove in.

**William**

The green cloak was the only evidence I had.

But I also had a very nasty lump on the side of my head that was giving me a headache to remind me of the encounter.

What man in his right mind attacks a man and does not take anything?

I tried to stand but my prosthetic leg was twisted in an obscure angle. Oh, Great. This leg is now completely useless.

I had no idea where I am; but only one thought ran through my head: find help.

I tried to ignore the terrible throbbing beating in my head like a drum as I unfastened my leg. After an excruciating couple of minutes it was finally removed, and I pulled myself out to the street and called for help.

I guess I was just plain lucky, because my friend Rory, the butcher's son, was walking to his father's shop when he saw me.

Noticing me, and my condition, "What in God's name happened to you William?" he asked in pure shock.

"I was jumped. All my belongings were scattered on the ground in that ally-way but nothing seems to have been taken. Could you retrieve them?"

"Okay, but first I have to help yer helpless little ass." He said, walking over.

"Hey, don't you ever call me helpless! I am completely fine! Now, can you please retrieve my stuff before it is actually stolen?"

Rory looked me over with his big brown eyes that resembled a cow's, and headed down the path to fetch my belongings.

I did feel bad for snapping at him because he's a really nice guy but in my current predicament I seemed to snap at everyone these days. When he returned all my papers were stuffed back into my bag. My notebook and charcoal rested on top and he slung the bag over his shoulder.

He handed me my cane and helped me to stand.

"I tried to get your leg but it looked beyond fixing so I abandoned it, is that okay?"

I sighed. "Sure. I doubt my father can even put a positive spin on that break."

Rory helped me up and let me lean on him until we got back to my father's office. Considering the fact that he was almost a foot taller than me and he was as clumsy as an ox, it took a long while.

But when we finally made it to the office my father greeted us and helped me to sit down on one of the chairs in the room. Rory stood at attention and ran his fingers through his shaggy blonde hair as he always did around authority and thanked my father for the help.

"Not a problem Rory, thank you for finding and helping William. But what happened?"

At that point, I decided to save my friend the trouble and told them the whole story. Rory just nodded as I spoke and pushed back his shaggy blonde hair from his face.

When the story was over my father looked at me in bewilderment; "What thief would knock out a man, not take any of his belongings, and let him live?"

"We were wondering the same thing." I said, confused, "Unless it was not a thief but someone who was looking for something in particular."

"What do you mean?"

"All of my belongings were thrown out on the ground as if the attacker wanted something, but my money and valuables were left untouched."

"Strange," He mumbled.

I placed the cloak on my father's desk and told him; when I was coming back to conciseness all I remembered was a pair of eyes staring at me, one green the other gold. The person quickly stood up, and I reached up to grab them; but I caught the cloak. When my vision cleared I was holding on to this.

He picked up the cloak and examined it. Then he laughed and brought to my attention that a woman's broach was clamping the cloak around the neckline.

My attacker was female.

**Authors Note: First of all I must give a really huge thanks to MarkTheTinyGiraffe my Beta Reader who revised this chapter and helped me fix all the mistakes that I had made. I highly recommend you read her story Sacrifices. Trust me you will be so happy you did the writing is brilliant, the characters are so deep, and the story in general is out of this world. Second, thanks to all my loyal followers and reviewers. And finally, Thanks to ThawMyFrozenHeart who, out of the kindness of her heart, read my story and gave it a shout out on her profile. Thank you all for your support and Beware the ripper who haunts at night.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Portal travel always made me sick. Swirls of purple light danced across my vision as I traveled to the world beyond. Right at the moment where I thought I would hurl I broke through. Entering the between world felt as though I was catching my breath after holding it until your lungs began to burn.

And after travel through the dark portal eyes struggled to adjust to my new surrounding due to its brightness. The world between was a giant room of light that seemed endless. Souls in need of purification rushed along doing their work. Some were diving through portals to the mortal world while others hurried about to the small rooms where they worked

Each person wore the color that signified how he or she died. The murdered wore blue, the victims of accidents wore yellow, those who drowned wore green, those who killed themselves wore black, those who died of sickness wore purple, those who died from old age wore orange, and the ones like me who were raped then killed wore red.

Because our innocence was taken then we were killed we had a separate category than those murdered. It was just another thing that reminded me how terrible my death really was. No matter the color cloak I took from the human world I could never hide the color of my death. It either melted away or in this case was taken away.

Not only were we defined by color but each persons clothing also reflected the style of their time period in which they died. My clothes reflected the style of the 1600's. The dress had a red corset on the outside and a red lower portion while the part from my waste line up was white. Red leather gloves covered my hands and upper arm and a red rider's hood covered the top half of my face.

As I walked through the crowd of souls I spotted a familiar face. Christina, my mentor when I first came to the world between. She wore a purple dress that had a very similar style as mine. In truth we were not really friends but more companions who usually had a bit of small talk but nothing more. Though people who would most likely go to eternal paradise surrounded me, I was still ashamed to wear the red. After that experience I struggled to talk to others.

She called me over and I was startled to see a look of pure disappointment on her face. I approached with the upmost caution. She must have known about the mission. She had to know or else she would not have ever looked at me like that. When I was within talking distance she finally spoke.

" The superior would like to speak to you about your failure."

"It's amazing I knew exactly what you would say Christina."

"That's good you have finally learned to read people. If only you could have learned to do that earlier you would not be wearing the red."

" Then you have taught me well. I must go or my meeting with the superior will be longer then it needs to be."

I began to walk away when a hand came down on my shoulder. I flinched at the contact and turned to see Christina looking at me with a look of sympathy.

" I did not mean that to sound rude, sorry, and about the mission it was not your fault. They should know better then assigning a red to this case. I can talk to someone and maybe get you reassigned."

I shook my head and replied, " No, this has been the first chance in a long time I have been assigned to the human world. Who knows when I will ever get this chance again? I love their world so much and I will do anything to go back even if it means dealing with Incubo."

She flinched at the name. Incubo and the other demons hardly ever had their names spoken allowed but Incubo and I had a long lasting feud. I deserved to speak his name.

" I must go I don't have much time to waste."

And with that I walked on.

The superior's office was a small room. The only thing in the room was a small desk that seemed to be made out of the sun's rays. On the desk was a newspaper from the human world. This particular paper had a very familiar headline.

In a quick flash of light he appeared. His beautiful wings were spread out before me. His face reflected a look of disappointment, which I knew was coming. The superior's face was hard to make since of. Due to him being a full-fledged angel he was nearly beyond description. The easiest way to describe him was having perfect blonde ringlet curls, elfish upturned features, and a perfectly chiseled face. His body type was even harder to describe due to the baggy white robe he wore.

I knew I was in trouble before he even started speaking.

"Jacklyn Radcliffe, We had you perfectly lined up to stop Incubo but you had to get side tracked."

"Are you kidding me? I mean really. I got information on the chosen who was supposed to help me. I had no idea Incubo would have enough strength to murder Mrs. Nickels. Last time he returned he had hardly any strength. I admit he hid very well till he recovered his strength but I guess I never suspected him to disguise himself as the shoemaker because he usually wears a beautiful face. Facing Incubo is hard enough for me already and I am doing everything in my power to stop him."

"I know how hard you work Jacklyn but you can't go around wandering when you have direct orders to follow. It was great that you found the chosen but you disobeyed direct orders. Due to this mistake we have completely lost our lead on Incubo."

" I am sorry, I really am, but I have never heard of an elect exterminating a demon without the chosen."

" That's why we chose you dear. You are the best suited to do this. Your skills alone and with a chosen is unmatched by any of our other exterminators. This time Incubo is returning with almost all of his strength. You were lucky to find the chosen as fast as you did, but you had a chance to destroy him while he was weak. With blood spilt his power has grown profusely.

He sighed and then said. "This is your second strike dear. I know a way to help you no lose this chance but you will have to sacrifice much."

" I will do anything I have to do to become an angel. To have another chance live would fulfill all I have ever hoped."

" I have decided to let you stay in the mortal realm until Incubo is stopped. By accepting this you will lose all contact with the realm between. You will also lose your immortality, even if wounded in combat. You will be weak to all that humans are weak to and you will lose the complete control you have over your emotions. You will have a time limit as well. I shall only grant you three months to live like this. Nothing more, nothing less. Your senses will be dulled to that of a human's but a bit enhanced. Your strength and endurance will rely on the nourishment of the humans as well. This job will be the hardest you have ever taken on. I must ask you dear, are you ready to except this?"

**Author's note:** **Wow, so many reviews. I was not expecting this. I feel so loved. I really hoped you all liked this chapter. I must give a really big thanks to ThawMyFrozenHeart who not only supporting my story, but also got me some more followers. I could not thank you enough. I would also like to give a big thanks to MarkTheTinyGiraffe who has become my beta reader for this story. She really helps me improve my story tenfold. Note I have loads of problems with spelling and grammar so having a peer review my work is really helpful. Below I will answer any questions and concerns for the story and respond to your reviews. Oh and if you are really interested in the story check out the web**site **in my profile.**

**ConcealDontFeel: Thanks so much. Stay tuned for more.**

**Guest: Thanks I wanted his attacker to be female because I believe women are just as capable as men. I am also a very independent young woman and I like girls portrayed strong and able to fight for themselves. **

**Guest: The story of Williams past will all come together in a pretty bow just stick with me. **

**Guest: I am glad you are interested. ThawMyFrozenHeart is really awesome and I am stoked that you took her advice. Thanks so much for checking my story out and I hope you enjoy the rest of it.**

**MarkTheTinyGiraffe: I must thank you so much for your advice. Thanks so much for letting me know because sometimes I am so busy I forget to look the chapter over. I am honored to have you as my beta reader. FYI I sent you my redo of chapter 2 and I was wondering if you received it. Also, if the whole beta reader thing proves too stressful or time consuming let me know. I feel like I am over burdening you and I hate taking advantage of people. I am releasing this without sending it to because I don't know if you got my other chapter and I don't want to keep sending my chapters away with no idea where they are going so yeah.**

**ThawMyFrozenHeart: I am really glad you are so in to this story. I have so much planned for this story that I hope you will enjoy. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and for recommending my story to others. You don't know how much that means to me.**

**Thank you all for everything and beware the shadows. **


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Female. Female. Female. That word engulfed my thoughts. Women do not attack people especially men. A thief that stole nothing. A female thief that stole nothing. The humiliation was almost too much to bear. Even Rory had chuckled at the realization. I sat up in my bed only to remember that my new leg would be here next month. I then decided to grab my sketchbook on the nightstand and draw.

The book was my sanity. All the problems and emotions going on around me pored into the pages. Each picture represented a struggle, a feeling, or a dream. I then began to draw the image I could not get out of my mind. The eyes, her eyes.

No matter what I could not escape the image. The mystery behind those beautiful gems was something I would never understand. So beautiful yet strange there was no way they could be human.

The gold one on the right somehow seemed more beautiful then any on the gold on earth. It was so pure, innocent, and immaculate. However the left eye, the green one, told a different story.

It was murky like the green of a swamp. It was so dark it was almost hard to differentiate its color. It seemed bloodshot and fearful. The two eyes seemed so different it was hard to believe that they belonged to the same girl. After spending a few hours sketching the image I noticed a slight tear near the last page. I quickly turned to the back of the book to see that the thief had stolen something.

The image had been the creature in my dreams and it was also my best sketch to date. Aggravated I threw the book aside and lied back down. What would that woman want with the image? Would she try and sell it under her name? As soon as I thought that I thought I was really going mental. Nobody normal would ever purchase any of my works. They showed things that never wanted to be seen and they were not worthy of display. Theories continued to stream through my head until I grew tiered and fell asleep.

The dream I had that night was beyond all explanation. I was standing, with my prosthetic leg returned, behind a strange figure in a red riders cloak but strangely I knew it was my attacker. Slung on her back were two, crisscrossed blades. Each was long and slightly curved at the end and resided in a black leather scabbard.

A voice from behind me spoke and told me to step forward and unsheathe a blade. I tried to look behind me but my body resisted. I stepped forward and pulled the left blade out of its sheath. I was shocked at the blade's beauty. It was made completely of jade with ornate glyphs covering the blade. The jade hilt seemed to fit perfectly in my hand and it was weighted for me as well. The end of the sword had the wings of an angel spread out in flight.

Again the voice spoke. " Look down. The girl has made you whole." I looked down and to my surprise my prosthetic was replaced with a real leg, my leg. I was so socked I could hardly speak. Then I looked back at the girl and was surprised to see her facing me. Her mismatched eyes seemed to look straight into me. Her pixie length curly brown hair, slightly upturned features, and slim figure gave her the look of an elegant elf. No doubt that she was a beautiful girl but her eyes seemed both beautiful and scary at the same time.

" Chosen, you are sworn to fight by my side by the taking of this blade of Heavens origins. You will live, fight and die on the side of good and will accept the life as the chosen without hesitation. Meet me where the blade tells you and beware the Shadows my friend." The girl said and disappeared.

I looked around but I was all alone with the blade. I stood there, blade in hand for what seemed like hours when I saw another figure. This figure had red translucent skin and long sliver greasy hair. Fire seemed to run through his veins and black torn wings protruded from his back. Muscles rippled like waves all over his body and his eyes were a blazing orange.

He came at me welding two amputees' knives and I did the only logical thing I could think of, I swung the sword. It hit him in his heart of fire and he laughed, the sword moving up and down with each heave. "Foolish human. You thought it would be so easy. You and the Ripper have quite a bounty on your heads and I have been given the honor of killing you. What a treat. Here's to you dear brother, form Incubo." He then pulled out the blade and stabbed at me, and right before impact my eyes flew open.

I was breathing heavy and sweating like a dog. I looked down at my legs only to see the usual, a full leg and a stump. I hated dreams like that. Fooling me in to believing I had both legs. But then I noticed something lying next to me in the bed. I was socked to see the blade from my dream resting beside me with a note tied to the hilt. I quickly untied the black cloth and read the note:

You had the dream and now is when you head my words. The corner house at Bucks Row is the place. Tell no one and bring the blade. You have till dawn of six days after this note is found. Burn this after reading. I have a gift for you. If you tell I will know and it would also end in your doom. Be careful my friend there are some you can't trust. The take human form and try to sway you to their side. Angels watch over you and beware the Shadows my friend.

\- The Ripper

**Authors Note: Hello my wonderful reviewers. I think I should give my followers a nickname instead of being followers/ reviewers so leave me a comment if you have any ideas, It would be cool it was some what related to the story. Anyway, I get really side tracked so be ready for that, I really hope you liked my story. Some awesome action is on its way. Sorry this and the chapter before were sorta filler chapters but really I swear the next chapter will be pretty action packed. So let me know what you think. I am always avalible to answer questions, give advice what ever you need really. I am always here if you need me and I will go out of my way to make my followers/reviewers happy. Thanks again my lovelies. –Eliza**

**MarkTheTinyGiraffe: Thanks for always being loyal to my story. I can always trust on you to leave a review even if nobody else does. That really means a lot to me. Thanks so much for all you do for me and all the support.**

**ThawMyFrozenHeart: First of all I can't believe I never told you that I love your username. Its so original and it sounds so epic. Well anyway. Thanks for being as loyal to my ****story as I am to yours. I get reviewers more and more due to your constant support and I recommend people check out your work due to the wonderful original characters that really capture my heart. Be ready for an epic ride because this story is going to take so intense risk.**

**ConcealDontFeel: I also like your username. And thanks for the comment. I loved Writing the beginning of chapter 3 because the end was pretty boring. This whole story is based off so many books and some original stuff. The colors separating the different ways the characters died, for example, come from the book The Darkest Minds by the wonderful Alexandra Bracken, Which I highly recommend to anyone. All the info on Jack the ripper, The setting, time period, and murders, all came from this documentary I saw on The Ripper himself and the idea fro this story came to mind while watching. I even heard that there could of been the possibility that the real life Ripper was female which really got me Hooked. I really love mysteries and I hope to write a sequel to this story surrounding the Blair witch and the Massacre of ****the Burkittsville Seven. Oops Spoilers. Cant give out much more. i love mystery and suspense so be ready for some intensity. **

**Alright y'all. I have given too much away answering the reviews and I better go before I reveal any more. And notice when I said Shadows I used a uppercase S for a reason. Keep that in mind my friends.**

**May the Angels guide you and beware the Shadows my friends. **


	6. Chapter 5

The Blades of Jade

Chapter 5

It's only been five days in the human world and I'm already beginning to miss the world between. But, apparently, this was my cleansing; and I knew it would hurt... but this was unexpected. The corner house on Bucks row was filled with London's lowest class. So many people were stuffed into one house it seemed as if it were more of a prison than a home.

From the first step in, I already could tell that the others envied me. Even though I arrived in my red 'outdated' clothes, but by the glares they were giving me, it was obvious that I had more money in pocket then they would ever have in their lifetime. That was easily noted when they just saw how much I paid for a room. I guess the homeowner had never seen that kind of money before, because when I gave it to him he grabbed it so quick, it was as if I gave a starving puppy a crumb and he hungrily devoured it.

The superior had given me the money upon my departure so that I could easily fit in with the humans, but not only did I not really want it; I also had no idea how to use it.

Oh well, the man needed the money more than me.

He led me to a room about the size of a large closet. It had a bed and a nightstand, which was a luxury the other inhabitants did not have. (At least, I think so) The room also had a small window with a shabby view of the road below. But I wasn't really complaining, this was just a temporary residence anyways.

On the third night of my stay, a small girl- who I later found out was an orphan - was being yelled at on the street below, for stealing a small fruit. Some instinct clicked inside of me and I rushed downstairs to her aid. Without even thinking, I paid for the fruit and gave her my room for a few nights. I just slept out side the door wrapped in my cloak.

The rest of the days were uneventful.

I had to avoid a few pickpockets, and silence a few drunks wanting to take me to their rooms, but all in all, it was quite boring. The night of the fifth day was full of preparation. I was worried about the boy I attacked it the ally way. What if he did not come? I was already pushing the limits. The longer I waited the more chances were made for others to finding him.

And, I couldn't help but wonder how, exactly, could that boy get around without the fake leg? Worry seeped into my mind as I slung the remaining blade over my shoulder. After making sure all my weapons were in place, I walked out into the night.

I then stood out and waited.

Time passed so slowly in the human world as I waited for what seemed liked centuries, could only have been a mere few minutes. Then, I saw the boy wheel himself over to the building. This street seemed to make him uneasy. He held the blade up with one hand whenever someone came up to him... it was surprisingly cute, which made me chuckle. Oh, humans.

He looked at me quizzically; he had trouble recognizing me with my hood up. So when he got close enough, I flipped back said hood.

"Y-yo-u, re-ally ex-is-ist." he stammered, taken off-guard.

"Of course I do simpleton. Why else would I be here?" I couldn't stop the smirk that was on my lips.

He looked at me with curiosity. His chocolate brown eyes seemed to show that all the gears in his head were turning. "I am guessing the next logical question to ask is; What are you?"

"Well that's one way to put it, But I am afraid we will have to find a place a bit more… quite."

I turned and grabbed the handles on his wheelchair and pushed him into the ally way by the corner house. It was deserted and damp, but the roads would soon be populated as the sun rose higher. Oddly enough, the boy seemed to trust me and let me push him where I willed.

I couldn't help asking: "Why do you trust me?"

"Am I not bound to you after taking this blade?"

In a normal circumstance, I would have been offended that he answered my question with another question. But this was different. I ended up saying, "Clever boy, you remembered."

"How could I forget?" The question in his voice seemed genuine as if no one could forget the fact that they are bound to a sprit by a sword.

"Oh, Trust me, you have to be the smartest chosen-one I have worked with, and I have known you for just... a few minuets."

"Complements already, I am so flattered," He said snapped sarcastically. Obviously, he was not comfortable with what was going on.

"Well, not as much a complement, as it is an expectation."

"Great! I was chosen to be with a snarky female. Perfect." Even though I could not see him, I could practically feel him rolling his eyes.

"Oh so you just think I'll be one of your women, who just lets the man take charge and follows him without question? Nice try buddy, but I am not a foolish girl. Just get use to the snarky girl instead."

Deciding to take a different tactic, he opted for, "You never answered my first question."

I sighed in somewhat defeat. "I guess some introductions are due. I am called Jacklyn Radcliffe, daughter of Lord Tyrion Radcliffe and Lady Guinevere Radcliffe. I died in 1666 at the age of sixteen and have come back to earth to exterminate demons. I am an angel elect. You may call me Jack or Jacklyn, and that is all. I am known as The Ripper or Jack the Ripper to my enemies ..." I paused, but decided that I shouldn't leak much information right now, so I continued with, "...but that is a story for another time. Now, who are you?"

Seemingly satisfied with my answer, he said, "I am William Radley. The son of the writer Daniel Radley. I lost my leg in an accident ...and I remembered you saying in my dream that you had a gift for me."

So much for an introduction.

"Of course, Humans are such greedy creatures. Well, Mister William, you would be happy to know that actually I have more than one thing for you."

He watched me carefully as I expertly opened a portal and pulled out three items wrapped in white cloths. I closed the portal with a heavenly glyph and presented him with the first gift. When he unwrapped it he was shocked to see a beautiful crafted prosthetic leg made of heavens' metal.

"This is beautiful. Thank you so much. I really mean it. Thanks." He breathed, apparently in awe.

"You will need that. It is perfectly fitted and designed so it will not cause you pain. It is also is made to last, and believe me, it will be very hard to break. This next gift along with the next two will help you assist me."

With some assistance form, yours truly, he quickly put it on so he could stand.

It was then I presented him with his second gift. He unwrapped it to find a beautiful cane. It was a staff of gold with a prayer of protection etched on it in the language of heaven. The handle of the cane had two miniature wings of pure silver spread out revealing their glory.

"Laminas Caeli protege me." I recited and a blade shot out of the cane's end.

Apparently shocked, William dropped the blade.

"What in God's name?" He yelled.

"Heaven has a multitude of languages. Latin is the language of power and protection. The one encrypted on your cane is one only an angle can read. Due to my... current condition I am only part angel, and I cannot truly see what it says. When this language is normally used to tell of ones true self. You can not lie while speaking it."

"Only part angel?" William whisper-asked in astonishment.

"Recall Genesis 6:4, 'The Nephilim were on the earth at that time (and also immediately afterward), when those divine beings were having sexual relations with those human women, who gave birth to children for them. These children became the heroes and legendary figures of ancient times.' I am much like the Nephilim of old to say. Half human...half angel."

I politely gave him a few monuments to process the information.

"So, you are some mystical angle woman come down from heaven to exterminate demons with the help of a handicapped man to save the human world." He stated, seeming to grasp the point.

I was mildly shocked at how quickly he processed the information and didn't freak out. But I covered my surprise with a mask of in difference, and said, "Precisely. Now, come on, open the last gift."

He slowly unwrapped the last small gift and laughed when he saw a leather necklace with a blue gem attached to it.

"A women's necklace. May I ask you Angel hybrid, what gender do you think I am?"

Ignoring his rude comment, I peered at the gem to find it was deactivated. "Damn, the superior forgot to activate this one. I hate doing it the manual way."

"What's the big deal? All you have to do is say some magical sparkle words and it will solve all your problems." William mocked.

And I as beyond annoyed. "No, come here you annoying prick."

Wisely deciding not to push his limits, William obediently walked over and handed me the necklace. I put it over his head and when it was on I held the gem between my ring finger and my thumb.

"Before I do this, I must warn you to keep your head and I don't mean anything by this."

"You don't mean anything by what?"

Then I began to chant. "Custodi hanc unum. Exquisita in Domino. Custodi animam suam de manu mali faciunt daemones. et pugnabimus contra demones inferni."

Then I leaned in and kissed him on the lips to finish the pact.

"Una est actio per hoc signatur. Like when Judas kissed Jesus, your fate is sealed with a kiss."

William looked at me in shock. His mouth was unhinged...open like a fish. He mumbled a bit and cursed, but mostly he just looked at me like I was a magician that had just pulled a rabbit out of my hat. His eyes seemed to show how his brain was to take the situation... and after some tense silence, he laughed, nervously.

"You took the blade, you came to me, you accepted the gifts, and now you received the kiss. You have been officially claimed by Jacklyn Radcliffe, Protector of the human race, ripper of demons, and beacon of light." Finally dine with this, I felt a wave of panic because now I knew what was to come. "Hurry we must get out of here quick before-"

What I was going to say was cut off when I saw the black rain. It collected in the clear puddles and it dispersed. Once the puddles were filled with the black liquid, the rain stopped and hundreds of shadow creatures were being formed. The sun had almost risen in the east and I knew that I had to hurry or rick discovery. I pulled out my blade in one hand and a small pistol out from a holster on my thigh.

"William, to my side! I need your help. We fight as one. These are Shadows and they are the Venenum Angeli. Activate your blade." I yelled, very commander-like.

He still seemed to be in shock, but, thankfully, his instincts took over and he grabbed my blade and activated his cane blade with the words of power. Together we stood surrounded by deamones umbra. We stood back to back and waited for the demon's shadows to attack first.

The figures slowly loomed in and the one in front of me pounced. I slashed it down quickly with my blade; it hissed, and burst into black dust.

And that's when, after they saw their comrade fall, all of Hell broke lose.

The heat of battle was so empowering I find it hard to recall most of my words and actions. I slashed and shot every Shadow in range. I vaguely remember telling instructions to William, but he seemed to be doing okay. I think.

Hundreds against two, the odds did not to favor us. William fought with all his strength behind me but his from was all wrong. This was causing me to have to shot behind me so that they would not give him a fatal blow. The sun was finally up when it was just us. Heaping piles of dust surrounded us. I looked over at William to see that he was pretty roughed up. A scratch on his head would need to be sown up, but besides that he looked alright.

My head was spinning, and then he spoke, "Your arm... Its..."

I didn't even need to look. "Oh yeah. I know."

But I should have looked, because if I did, I would have seen that the gash, the big, bloody, gash was bleeding uncontrollably. But I didn't. The pain soon came like a wave and I think I cried out. William's confused- and bloody- face was the only thing I remembered before the blood loss got to me.

I fell as the darkness obscured my vision.

**Authors Note: Hello my shadow dwellers. So yeah I had posted this chapter earlier but it was no good. This one I reviewed and made better and I sent it to my beta reader so hopefully its pretty good. School starts September 1stfor me so I am very busy getting ready for the advance classes and I am having some problems at home so it may take a while for the next chapter but yeah. Oh and I bet you all can tell I love cliffhangers.**

**-Eliza**

**MarkTheTinyGiraffe: Thanks for always being loyal to my story I can always rely on you to leave a review even if nobody else does. I am really stoked that you love my story and think that it's cool. That really means a lot and don't worry about adding too much to the story. The stuff you add is really great and really helps me to get a better picture of what I am trying to say. Did that sentence make any since? I have no idea. Anyways thanks for everything**

**ThawMyFrozenHeart: Thanks so muck for review. I am really excited that you are so loyal to my work. I makes me really happy knowing that you are enjoying my story and that my writing skills are improving. Be ready for one hell of a ride cause this story is going to get crazy up in here.**

**ConcealDontFeel: Thanks so much for your review. I am really happy that you have found this story cause it gives me one more reviewer that I did not have before. Thanks for checking out my work. I really am happy to have people like you following my work because you just are so nice in all your reviews even on filler chapters. If you ever want me to check out some of your stories and leave some reviews let me know because I would be happy to.**


	7. Chapter 6

_**The blades of Jade**_

_**Chapter 6**_

Probably frozen in place, I watched as Jacklyn collapsed. Once I realized what's actually happening, I ran to her side and caught her before her head hit the ground. The cut on her arm was deep and I knew that I had to act fast. I quickly unfastened her cloak and ripped a shaggy part of it to make a makeshift truncate. I gently placed her on the wheeled chair; that, ironically,_ I_ had once depended on and began to wrap her arm.

Any armature could tell that I was making this up as I go along, because the whole business was a bloody mess; but it had to be done. The truncate was quickly changing color, being soaked in blood.

I had to get her out of here quickly.

It took me about ten minutes to find a cab, and I was already panicking. On the drivers astonished look, I hurriedly explained that it was my drunken sister; and to get us to my home as quickly as possible. Yelling my address to him, I chugged the money in his hands, too.

The city flew by as we traveled a full speed; I guess the driver thought that she is more important than the fines.

London slowly was waking up with the sunrise.

When we arrived at my house I quickly scooped up Jacklyn and hobbled to the front door.

That's when I walked in and saw my father's shocked face. "…Well, this_ is_ unexpected."

There was litterly _no time_ to explain: "I'll explain later, right now she needs help."

"I'll let you sulk around for awhile… but then you go out and pick up a night walker." He addressed, and almost as an afterthought, he added; "I really should improve my parenting skills."

Honestly, I had to roll my eyes. She was _bloody_ injured! Erasing the fears from my cryptic father's mind, I said, "She is not a prostitute dad. look for yourself, she really needs help, as soon as possible."

My father saw her arm clearly for the first time and then he quickly ran over to help. With ought much effort, we brought her up stairs to the guest room and laid her down on the bed.

He then looked over at me and asked about the prostatic, but I waved him off saying that I would tell him later.

There are more important things that need attending.

I quickly jogged downstairs, and sped-walked down the block, to the home of my dearest friend Anne.

Though she lived in the 'wealth-side' (as we would call it) of London, due to her father's wealthy family; and a highly respected job as a doctor. But, despite this, she did not have an easy life.

Her parents died two years ago by an unknown illness – it was contracted by her father while he was working with a patient. This left her older brother Jon to care for her.

When I knocked, she came to the door splattered in paint.

"Cyrus William Radley, I told you before not to disturb me this week. I have a deadline to meet and obviously…"

Attitude didn't matter right now. "Look," I said rudely cutting her off. "I need your help. I found a girl on the road, in the east side, badly injured. She is in a condition of severe blood loss. Oh, and I thought we made it quite clear that nobody uses my real name _Anastasia_."

But she didn't seem to be listening to me. She was looking on the top of my forehead, "Will y-your… h-head." She stammered.

Oh, so that's what the pounding headache was. The gash on my head must be bleeding, but I haven't noticed that yet… it might just be very little.

"You can patch me up later! Right now, Jacklyn needs your medical attention,"

"Wow… are you already on a first name basis with a prostitute? Where did your life go Will?"

Oh God. Not her too.

"How many times do I have to explain this?" I groaned, as she quickly disappeared into her house to get her medical supplies.

"Just because she has a foreign name and was from the east side does not mean she is a night walker!" I shouted at her, but I doubt she heard me over the rustling of her supplies.

She returned with her father's supplies and we ran down the street together.

"Where did you get the new leg?" she asked through quick inhales. "It's almost like you can run just like before,"

"Um, the girl, her father was a metal worker," I quickly lied. There was nothing else I could think of!

"…Was?" She asked suspicious.

"We were attacked by some criminals. We lost him in the fight. I saved her though." The lies piled up like dirty laundry. Stupid mouth. Shut up.

"But why were you in the east end anyway? You know that place is dangerous. I find it hard to believe a metal worker of such skill and his daughter lived there,"

I felt like I'm being interrogated. And I'm only making it harder for myself by chocking up the lies…

"They are from Wales, I think," Again - with the lies.

"Oh, well most travelers are in the east-end, I guess that makes sense,"

We continued on in silence. (And for that I was internally grateful.) Our inhales and exhales in sync with our steps. When we finally reached my home, the green door was flung open before we could even reach the handle. Danielle - my older sister - stormed out of the house into the street.

"Danni? Where are you going? We could use your help you know!" I yelled due to the streets growing population.

"To find someone for the prostitute you found earlier. She keeps calling out the name Edward and muttered something about the corner house in Bucks row." She yelled back.

Crowds were starting to form.

"She is _not_ a bloody prostitute! And come back quick. Oh, and stop by Rory's place so you can have someone keep you safe!" I yelled after her and then I entered the house.

Anne and I hurried up in to the guest room to find the girl strapped to the bed. She was convulsed in her fevered sleep while my father was dabbing her head with a cool cloth. Anne quickly got to work.

Anne unwrapped the makeshift tunicate and began to evaluate the wound. With the skill and finesse from years of watching her father she cleaned and stitched up the wound expertly. She wrapped her arm in tight gauze and then began to try and reduce her fever.

"We need to bathe her in cold water to reduce her temperature. I gave her some soothing syrup that should calm her and reduce here fever dreams. Lucky for her she showed no signs of blood poisoning. Please call Danni's chamber maids to assist me in getting her bathed."

My father and I left the room and called the maids to assist Anne. She gave the maids specific instruction on how to care for her, dress her, and get her ready for bed. She came back down stairs to our cluttered living room.

And that's when she sat down next to my father, and they both looked at me; expecting some sort of reasonable an explanation.

One that I did not have.

I wove a quilt of lies to protect accusations of madness.

I told how after the day I was attacked and left my dad's office I wheeled back to the square where I woke up and tried to pick up the old prosthetic. A man saw me there and told me of a skilled metal worker in Bucks row. He used the old ways and worked in a hole in the wall in the east side.

In the middle of my explanation Anne came over and began to clean and stitch up my head wound. She disappeared for a second and brought me a cup of brandy to dull the pain.

After that I continued my 'tale'. I talked about how I had snuck out at night with some stolen money from our emergence stash and my trip to find the workshop. I told about meeting the blacksmith and his daughter and gave them a simple design I drew that night. He saw that my cane had had some were and offered to make me a new one for free. I came back a few days later and I saw he had finished and he presented them to me. That's when we were attacked. The girl tried to fend them off after her father died but then they vanished.

When I finished my story they looked at me in shock. I was mentally checking if I had every detail covered… and I even emptied my pockets to show the money I took from our stash earlier.

"…Well that's some story." My father remarked, "You look exhausted. Head up to your room and get some rest."

Before I could even stand up the chambermaids returned down stairs carrying a very impressive array of weapons.

"These were all found on the girl," They said and the carefully placed them all in front of my father.

A jade sword identical to the one I was given; a small handgun with bullets made of the strange lightweight metal of my prosthetic; a small thin knife; two other ornate knives in holsters that looked like they were fitted to the thigh; four ornate throwing stars with each blade in the style of an angel's wing; and a sack of more of those bullets.

"Well this is a load of artillery for a girl so small."

"Yeah I tried to convince her that not all of them were needed to fend off the attackers but she's a stubborn one." I tried to sound casual but, I too, was in shock. The maids stood at attention like they had come to report to a general.

"Ms. Johnson, we found two slash marks on the girls back but they seem to be healed over. It is strange due to their length and they seem as though they are just pockets of skin." The head maid - Mary told Anne.

"I'll look into it later. Thanks. That is all." She curtly replied.

The maids retreated to the servant's courters and that is when I decided to make my exit. I hurried to my bed and plopped down, exhausted. From then it was only a matter of seconds till the swirling world of dreams took me.

In the realm of dreams; I saw a girl running. Running; in an elegant cream-colored dress with long selves and a simple pattern. Its fashion suggested the later 16 hundreds.

She was running to a man who had just fallen off his horse after making a fool of himself. The girl was no older then thirteen and the man was at least in his later twenties. He smiled up at her and she looked down at him laughing. The girl's face was hard to decipher but it looked strangely familiar.

She held out her hand to help him up, he took it, and rose until he was on one knee. He still held her hand but he looked up to the girl and began to speak. I could not hear his words but I knew what he was doing.

The girl gasped when he pulled out a small diamond ring from his cloak. She smiled and dropped to her knees and embraced him.

When they pulled apart the man put a hand to her face and pulled her in for a lovers kiss.

Shuddering, I woke up from the dream as though it was a nightmare.

At the moment the sun was setting. I guess I had slept longer than I thought. I could not remember the dream I just had, but I felt as though something was nagging at me trying to get me to remember.

Deciding to do something else, I stood up to walk around and clear my head.

I left my room and thought of going downstairs to see my fathers' whereabouts but I acted rashly and entered the guest room. My mind was on it's own accords.

I walked in to find Jacklyn, washed and in night cloths sleeping in the little bed. I stood over her bed and quickly dampened her brow with the cool rag placed next to her. She looked at peace; and far deep in the sleep realm, so I knew she was okay. I sat by her bed and did nothing in particular.

Until a soft gleam of light caught my eye.

While looking down; and picking it up; I couldn't steer my eyes off of it.

It was a ring.

I couldn't help but _know_ that this ring somehow was significant, it looked so familiar... yet, so unexplained.

After a while I headed back to my room and dipped into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's note: Hello my shadow dwellers. Whoa what a chapter. I know I did not describe the setting to well But I have plans to describe it more in the next chapter when writing as Jacklyn again. So how did you all like it? Let me know in the comments below how you felt. Oh and something happened a few days ago that was very troubling and I may need to take a bit of a break. Don't worry I'll be fine but I need some time to think and especially a violent story like this one will be a struggle for me to write. I am really sorry but I'll still come on here and read you all's work.**

**MarkTheTinyGiraffe: Thanks so much for helping me fix my last chapter. I really needed that. I just posted the copy you sent me because it was beautify edited and there is no way I could have written it better. I guess two great minds create a great work. I am really excited that you are back writing again and I await your next chapter.**

**ThawMyFrozenHeart: I must thank you for all the support you have given me. I even purposely named a character after you so I could thank you. And FYI your reviews don't suck. They are honest and to the point just what I like. I have to give credit where credit is due for this story and It would be nowhere without my beta reader MarkTheTinyGiraffe. She helps me with word choice and grammar in which I struggle. Thanks again and good luck with your story.**

"**Goodnight, to every little hour that you sleep tight**

**May it hold you through the winter of a long night**

**And keep you from the loneliness of yourself**

**Heart strung is your heart frayed and empty**

'**Cause it's hard luck, when no one understands your love**

**It's unsung, and I say**

**Goodnight, my love, to every hour in every day**

**Goodnight, always, to all that's pure, that's in your heart." –Birdy Farewell.**

…**and Goodnight.**

**-Eliza**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I woke in a strange state of mind. I could not fully focus on where I was or what was wrong with me. I noticed the forest green color of the walls but I could not really make out the patter on the wall. I looked down to see my left arm bound in a bandage from wrist to upper elbow. With each small motion pain pulsed though the arm.

I also noticed that I had been bathed and dressed in a nightgown. There was a pile of women's clothing in the Victorian style situated on the chair to my left. I felt like I was in a dream and then reality hit me when I tried to rise.

Pain shot down my body, a feeling I was very unfamiliar with. I could see aspects of humanity returning to me. The scars of my death have returned to their places on my arms, stomach, and back. I shutter a bit at the sight of them. I then see the ring on my bedside table. That filthy ring he gave me. I was such a fool. I also noticed an ache in my wings. The skin pocket covering them was just itching to release. I listened for sounds of movement and with a small whine of pain I sat up, ripped the back of my nightgown and let my wings breath.

A few white and brown speckled feathers fell to the ground but that was expected. I stretched them out and then wrapped them around me, cloaking me from the outside world. Here I can think. Think about what happened, try to organize my thoughts. I was so scattered that I let out a cry of irritation and I unraveled my wings to see William standing with his mouth gaped in amazement.

" Must you always gape open your mouth when you are shocked."

He recovered quickly and said. "Human nature, I guess. They…they are… beautiful."

" Why thank you William. If you don't mind I would like to get dressed so please leave, besides it is very improper for a man to see a woman in her night dress."

At this statement his faced quickly reddened and he stumbled to get out of the room. Well that knocked him down a peg. I reluctantly retracted my wings and painfully stood to dress myself.

Will sent the chambermaid, Mary I believe, to help me dress in the multilayered clothing. The slip and the frame fit with ease but lacing up the corset was agony. I bit down on a spare gauze to keep from screaming. Mary tried her best to be gentle but a corset is a corset. The final layer was beautiful tan gown decorated with dark red vines. The sleeves were short exposing my scars but they were soon covered by makeup powder. I hate the scars, the reminders of my death, and I greatly appreciated the cover.

Mary made up my face as well and then gave me a quizzical look.

" What should I do with your hair? I have never worked with such a hairstyle. I am afraid not many women wear that style."

"Thank you Mary for your assistance. I appreciate it. I can handle my hair you may go."

Mary left and I ran a brush through my short choppy hair and unwrapped the gauze on my left arm. The sight of the wound was appalling. The wound extended from my wrist to my elbow and was incredibly deep. I quickly rebadged the wound and slipped out of the green room into a poorly lit hallway. I tried to survey my surroundings when someone grabbed my good arm and yanked me into the room across from the guest room.

**William**

When I pulled Jacklyn into my sister's room I defiantly was not expecting to be punched in the face. And when she did it hurt like crazy.

" What the hell was that?" I uncover my face to see a look of pure terror and disgust in her eyes. She looked at the verge of a breakdown.

"Never do that again. If I had a weapon I would of killed you just then."

" Wow, don't you think that is a bit of an over reaction to a little scare?"

" If you knew anything about me you would know that that was completely unacceptable."

" Ok then, spill. Give my your story so I can understand why that was so bad."

She looks around and I see pain and tragedy in her look and I know I pushed her to far.

" Look, I am sorry. I am just really stressed. I am trying to protect you, my image and..."

She cut me off by saying

" Protecting me. You think you are protecting me. Without me you are hopeless and weak. You would of never survived that attack if I had not…"

I cut her off.

" Not physically but your image. My family and friends think you are a street walker." This girl really knew how to get on my nerves. " You have been dead for two hundred years and you have no idea how society has changed. London is full of judgmental people. I have a respectable reputation to hold and now that you are here you are need to act as women are expected to in this era. I need you to go along with the lie I created for you so that we don't freak everyone out with this whole angle demon thing. I said that you are an immigrant girl from Wales and the daughter of a blacksmith. You lost your father last night when your shop was attacked. I helped you escape and the rest is history. You should give me some respect I saved your life after all. Now lets go down and try to eat a normal breakfast."

She looked at me with disgust and I could tell she really wanted to spit out a nasty remark. But she just muttered "Fine" under her breath. I watched her turn, walk out and slam the door, her short curls bouncing with every step. I let out a deep breath and walked out behind her. This was going to be one awkward breakfast.

I walked down stairs to see Jacklyn introducing herself to my father and sister who were just about to start their breakfast. My father saw me and said,

" Will pull out a chair for your lady friend and come enjoy a meal with us. We need to talk."

" She is not my 'lady friend'." I mumble grudgingly pulling out a chair for Jacklyn.

" You look wonderful Jacklyn. I am happy that my old cloths fit you." My sister remarked cheerfully. " I must say that your hair is quite unique and though I like it vey much, you may need a wig if you want be inconspicuous. It is vey hard to go around London these days and not be judged for something. Oh, yes I remember. I stopped by the house that you mentioned in your fevered dreams, the corner house on Bucks row but…"

"You went to Bucks row by yourself!" Jacklyn rudely interjected. " You could have been killed or worse! What are you a fool!" She yelled.

" How dare you speak to my sister that way!" This girl really knew how to tick me off. I was starting to regret saving this rude prick.

"Will it's ok calm down." Danni said and sat me back down in my chair. " I took Rory, Will's friend, with me. We tried to get in but police men were patrolling the streets and would not let us enter."

Jacklyn blushed and sat back down. She apologized and we ate the rest of breakfast in an awkward silence. My father rose after we were finished and said,

" It is time for me to head to work. William pleas stay home today and I want you and Danni to take Jacklyn around London. Show her around a bit and get her accustom to how we run things here. But remember to please play nice." He smirked while saying the last line and kissed my sister on the head. He picked up his workbag and headed off to work. Danni stood up and said,

"All right you two. Lets get ready for a day in the city. I will call for Mary to help us prepare."

**Author's note: Hello dearies I am back. I decided to not send this to me beta reader because I don't want to overwork her. School is really just hard right now. I hope to get back on a regular basis over the summer but I have a job and practice for pole vaulting and running. Thanks for sticking with me and If you are new to my story sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes I am working on it. Please enjoy the story my friends and have a good Easter Holiday. **

**ConcealDontFeel: Thanks for keeping up with the story better late than never. Don't worry about not being able to keep up school comes first my dear. **

**MarkTheTinyGiraffe: I am sorry I did not send you this chapter. I did not want to over work you. I hope it's ok though. Thanks so much for all the help and support. I don't know what I would do without you. I can't wait for your next update.**

**ThawMyFrozenHeart: Thanks for everything. I am really excited for your new story Keep up the good work. I hope to be on fanfiction more often but it's a bit tricky. Best of luck to you.**

**Goodbye all have a good day.**

**-Eliza **


End file.
